


Soldier, Poet, King

by partings_and_memories



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, mcyt
Genre: Childhood, Dadza, Fairy Tales, Gen, Prophecy, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Young Technoblade, idk how to tag, just some father and son bonding times, tommyinnit's point of view, well more than that actually, young TommyInnit, young Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: Phil tells the boys a story Tommy would never forget
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 16





	Soldier, Poet, King

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is my first fic out of the kpop realm AAAAAAAAAAAA  
> This was roughly based of this animatic on youtube  
> I'm relatively new to the fandom (less than one month in) but I've fallen in love with the Sleepy Bois Inc. just because of the family Dynamic and I'm a sucker for family dynamics, butimsorryifthisficupsetsanyonepleasegoeasyonme ><
> 
> Oh if you're wondering, this does NOT have anything to do with the Dream SMP lore and tbh, Idt I'll be writing any sleepy bois stuff connecting to dsmp
> 
> so... enjoy!

When we were younger, Phil would bring us outside to the meadows. It was always so peaceful; with the wind blowing through my hair, bees buzzing and hopping from flower to flower, I don't know I just… really like it.

That day, we sat under a large tree. Phil had told us he was going to read us a story. So Techno, Wilbur, and I sat close to him, listening to his tale.

"It had been told that a great soldier will come to the fallen kingdom with his mighty sword. He will take down all the tyrants and restore peace upon the lands," He said.

As he said that, I felt his gaze was upon Techno. Now I think of it, he would make a great soldier.

He's strong, undefeatable, and he's one to take down a government. He knows no fear for anything (well maybe a fear for something but he won’t admit it). Sometimes I’m not sure what his true intentions are, but he’s an anarchist, that’s for sure.

I think… Techno would make a great soldier.

“Along with the soldier, there will be a poet who has wit and is clever with his words. Some even said he could kill one with his sharp tongue. Alongside the soldier, they will restore the tranquillity of the lands.”

His eyes were on Wilbur, I knew it. He always had an interest in music and songwriting. I’ve heard some of his works and they were amazing! A lot of them were sweet, but they did hold deeper meanings to them. When you understand them, it could stab you deep like a sword.

I think… Wilbur would make a great poet.

“But of course, after the poet and soldier take back the kingdom, there has to be someone to help rule over everyone. Someone wise and kind. He would help the land heal and bring harmony to everyone. He would be the new king.”

Now I felt his eyes on me, but why me? I mean, I’m quite strong and could be a leader, but a king? Impossible.

I looked at Phil, confused. But all he did was flash me his fatherly smile. It was as if he was reassuring me that he knew I would be a great king.

Then again… I might be making this all up.

\---

That night, I could barely sleep. I kept thinking about Phil’s story. I might be overthinking, but I still don’t understand why he wanted to tell us this story.

Unable to sleep, I got out of bed and tiptoed quietly out of my room and through the halls. Phil’s room was just at the end of the hallway. Luckily, he always kept the door open; he said it was in case any of us needed to go to him.

He was sound asleep on his bed. The book was on the highest shelf, so I had to grab a chair to reach it.

Just… A little more…

But it was a bad idea, I lost my balance and everything collapsed with a loud thud. I think I might’ve bruised myself.

I heard Phil starting to stir from the noise. Panicked, I fixed the chair so it stood upright again before crawling out of the room before I get caught.

\---

I gazed over the grassy meadows I used to run through as a child. I watched as the bees flew from one flower to another. Young children play and ran among the tall grass, the adults sitting under the trees and watching them.

A lot has happened, a war broke out, a cruel government was overthrown and now the kingdom was back to its former beauty.

If you were wondering, yes, I did become the new king, much to my surprise. I can remember how I even ended up here. It was all a blur of chaos and me being hauled to the palace.

I couldn’t have gotten here if it weren’t for my brothers; Techno was the one who led the rebellion in the first place and Wilbur was the one who convinced the people to fight.

Now here we are.

My thoughts went back to Phil’s story, how it perfectly aligned with everything. I remember the look on his face when we reached victory.

It felt all too good to be true. I never even got the chance to ask him about the story again. He never talked about it again ever since that day.

Phil now was a traveller and had ventured to many places, so he wasn’t around at the moment. I finally took the opportunity to go down to his room and look for the book.

Covered in dust and worn off by time, it laid on top of his desk. I picked it up and flipped through the pages.

It’s… empty?

I stood there for a second. Surely this can’t be the right book? But it’s the only book that looks like the one he told his story from.

So I thought, what if it had always been empty? Would that mean Phil was predicting the future? He was reading out a prophecy?

The thought was stupid, but it did seem possible.

“Oi Tommy!”

A sound came from outside, it was Wilbur, who was with Techno as well.

“We’re gonna go visit Phil, wanna join?”

Putting down the book, I left the room and headed out to meet them. Perhaps I could finally ask him about the story today.

“Count me in!”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize for the messy writing, it was mainly my word vomit from whatever my brain thought of first
> 
> Tbh, I was kind of scared of posting this cause I've heard how scary the fandom could get and idk what to expect  
> but if you guys have made this far I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
